kingdomsatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawthorn the Wretched
Talons of Carnage Duration: 8 hours Items Required: Rain of Fire on Wretched Claws (main bar) Regens: Demonic Talons (Phase 2) Drops: : Silica Ring of Silence (+675,000 spy attack/defense; enchantable) : Quicksilver Plates (+5,000,000 attack and defense) Phase Walkthrough: Phase 1 of 2 : -Attack/assassinate Roots of Destruction (250,000) : -Use Rain of Fire on Wretched Claws to 50% Phase 2 of 2 : -Attack/Assassinate Demonic Talons (500,000) :: Note: Demonic Talons regenerate 5000 every 2m 30s : -Use Rain of Fire on Wretched Claws to 0% : New Growth Duration: 8 hours Items Required: Elven Shield on Deadly Spores (Phase 1) Regens: Toxic Shoots (Phase 2) Drops: : Locust Swarm (+25,000,000 attack) : Mind Scream (+20,000,000 Spy Attack) : Searing Sickle (+1,400,000 Attack) Phase Walkthrough: Phase 1 of 2 : -Use Elven Shield on Deadly Spores (45,000) : -Attack Poison Seed Swarm to 90% : Phase 2 of 2 : -Assassinate Toxic Shoots (120,000) :: Note: Toxic Shoots regenerate 1200 every 6m : -Attack Poison Seed Swarm to 0% 'Scionic Storm' Duration: 10 hours Equipment and Spell Requirements: Searing Sickle to hit Pupal Form (Phase 2) Items Required: Orb of Illumination on Podlings (Phase 3) Regens: Pupal Form '''(Phase 2) Drops: *Blizzard (+40,000,000 attack) *Amnesia (+35,000 spy attack) *Aqua *Inferno *Torrent Talisman (+5,000,000 defense, +657,000 spy defense; enchantable) '''Phase Walkthrough: Phase 1 of 3 : -Attack/assassinate Oozing Bane (100,000) : -Attack/assassinate Children of the Pod to 90% Phase 2 of 3 : -Attack/assassinate Pupal Form (27,000) :: Note: Pupal Form regenerate 8100 every 10m, you MUST have Searing Sickle equipped to hit Pupal Form! : -Attack/assassinate Children of the Pod to 50% Phase 3 of 3 : -Use Orb of Illumination on Podlings (45,000) : -Attack/assassinate Children of the Pod to 0% Sporavek's Revenge Duration: 12 hours Equipment and Spell Requirements: *'Fog of War' must be cast for Spiked Tendrils (Phase 3) *'Battle Fury' must be cast for Piercing Barbs (Phase 3) *'Abyssal' Sword must be equipped for Steel Talons (Phase 4) *'Torrent' Talisman must be equipped for Cavernous Mouth (Phase 4) Items Required: *'Chalice of Life '''on '''Rains of Stahl' (Phase 1) *'Seal of Deflection' on Lethal Contagion (Phase 2) Regens: *'Infected Soldiers' (Phase 2) *'Steel Talons' (Phase 4) *'Metallic Roots '(Phase 4) *'Cavernous Mouth' (Phase 4) Drops: *Blizzard (+40,000,000 attack) *Amnesia (+35,000 spy attack) *Aqua *Inferno *Iron Gauntlet (+2,000,000 attack, +1,200,000 spy attack; enchantable) *Pinioned Boots (+3% attack, +5% defense, +2% spy defense) Phase Walkthrough: Phase 1 of 4 : -Use Chalice of Life 'on '''Rains of Stahl '(45,000) : -Attack/assassinate '''Wretched Claws to 50% : Phase 2 of 4 : -Use Seal of Deflection on Lethal Contagion (24,000) : -Attack/assassinate Infected Soldiers (120,000) :: Note: Infected Soldiers regenerate! : -Attack/assassinate Sporavek the Sylvan to 60% Phase 3 of 4 : -Attack Piercing Barbs (500,000) :: Note: Battle Fury must be active to attack Piercing Barbs! : -Assassinate Spiked Tendrils (360,000) :: Note: Fog of War must be active to assassinate Spiked Tendrils! : -Attack/assassinate Sporavek the Sylvan to 25% Phase 4 of 4 : -Attack/assassinate Steel Tendrils (60,000) :: Note: Must have Abyssal Sword equipped to hit Steel Tendrils, Steel Tendrils regenerate 600 every 5 minutes : -Attack/assassinate Metallic Roots (185,000) :: Note: Metallic Roots regenerate 5500 every 5 minutes : -Attack/assassinate Cavernous Mouth (25,000) :: Note: Must have Torrent Talisman equipped to hit Cavernous Mouth : -Attack/assassinate Sporavek the Sylvan to 0%